Polymer-based depot systems for administering an active agent are well known. These systems incorporate the active agent into a carrier composition, such as a polymeric matrix, from which the active agent is delivered upon administration of the composition to a patient.
Many factors influence the design and performance of such systems, such as the physical/chemical properties of the drug, the physical/chemical characteristics of the system's components and the performance/behavior relative to other system components once combined, as well as external/environmental conditions at the site of application. In designing polymer-based systems for delivery of a drug, the desired rate of drug delivery and onset, the drug delivery profile, and the intended duration of delivery all must be considered.
There remains a need for polymer-based compositions that offer the flexibility to modulate or tailor the rate of drug release. The present systems, compositions, and related methods satisfy this need.